Yu-Gi-Oh and the Creature
by ForeverABoss
Summary: first it's the capsule from space, now it's the disappearing food. something has come along and Yugi and his friends are going to have to find the thief. will they catch it and maybe even tame it? or will it stay wild and keep on the loose. find out! rated T for light blood and maybe cursing. will be having chapters.
1. Chapter 1: School Battle

Yu-Gi-Oh: Arrival Of The Creature

It was a normal day for Yugioh, after helping his grandpa with the game-shop he went to the TV and turned it on. While flicking through the channels something caught his eye. Returning to the channel he saw it was the news reporter. What she was talking about seemed interesting _"not too long ago did an object from space come into our atmosphere and yet, did not burn up. By the time some of the police got there. They found it was some sort of capsule. unfortunately it was found with it's door opened and no cargo inside. leading to the fact that whatever was in there, got out. An hour after finding the capsule people have been arguing about their 'food' disappearing. As seen as on the security cameras that the food was simply vanishing."_ Yugi turned off the TV, he seemed rather excited but also scared. He wondered that perhaps that whatever was in that little capsule had escaped and was making all the disappearances of the food. He wondered... The next day wasn't very different, he had watched the TV in the morning and to find that the same news reporter was reporting more about how the food seemed to disappear the moment someone turns around. At school Yugi noticed some of the students murmuring about this. At class it was whispered about in short, small messages, later after the classes it was lunch. In the cafeteria as Yugi sat down Joey had picked up his sandwich. And turned to Yugi. There was the sound of gasping, when Joey turned to see his sandwich missing from his very hands "hey..." he looked at his hand in disbelief "gee joey that creature sure is fast" Tristan said. Looking down to finding his lunch also missing. He only sighed and went "Dang." Yugi looked over to Bakura. He seemed in deep thought, Tristan got up to chase the thing "Wait, maybe you dont need to chase it" Bakura suddenly said. Looking up at Tristan "why not? That things a major thief" Bakura looked down at his lunch then slowly raised his hand. Suddenly something clashed into it nd their was the sound of a shriek. It was like a bat, but lower. The shreik emitted from the creature itself as it had tripped over Bakura's arm within flight. It flipped onto the other table and swept everything clean off. Yugi saw that it had three pairs of ears, shaped like horses. And it had fur, but it looked like one of those raptors in the dinosaur books. The Creature picked itself up. Then looked around. It had large green eyes like a gecko, seeing it was in the line of sigt it suddenly hopped off and skidded to the door. Most of the students went after it, but Yugi had raced to the window and seen it had got out of the school. Odd, seeing the creature had wings. Even though it didnt appear to have any before.

Due to the fact the Creature had practically flipped every table, scratched all the walls and bashed up half of the lockers. School became closed and the students left early. As soon as Yugi got home, he saw grandpa "home a little early aren't you?" Yugi nodded "school closed. That creature came along and tore it up when we tried to catch it" he padded up to his bedroom, grandpa just seemed to wonder about the Creature. Yugi flopped onto the couch and watched TV, it was no surprise to see the news reporter reporting on his school. But since the students went home the teachers were there to explain what the creature looked like. Yugi turned it off and wondered, wondering if perhaps he and his friends could try to catch it. Perhaps tame it, it'd be pretty cool to have a pet like such. It was only the same size as Bakura, not too big to harm anything really. Soon it became dinner and Yugi rushed down to the Dining room. After dinner his grandpa asked him what the creature looked like "well it did have fur, but it seemed like one of those dinosaurs in the books. And it also had large eyes like a gecko. It also had six ears, its... hard to explain really". grandpa thought for a moment "did anyone get to catch it?" he asked, Yugi shook his head "it got out the front doors, also when it was running.. it had no wings but when it gt outside it appear to have wings and flew off" Yugi paused and looked up at his grandpa, who thought deeply "oh well. Im sure he wouldn't come back, so you'd better be off to bed, tomorrow is still school" Yugi got up and said goodnight to his grandfather and went upstairs. Flopping onto his bed he closed his eyes and wondered if anyone would catch the beast, Soon Yugi fell off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Super Market War

Yu-Gi-Oh: SuperMarket War

It had been days since the creature had been seen in school. But it never returned, possibly because it knew it'd only be in more danger now that they know he's the thief. It soon became the weekend and Yugi with some of his friends decided to go to the supermarket. As they walked in Yugi saw someone he didn't quite expect, Kaiba was sitting outside a toy shop. Yugi walked over to him, letting his friends go wander off somewhere "what are you doing here?" Yugi looked down at him "just came here for Mokuba to get one of those toys" he huffed. Not even bothering to look at Yugi, just as Yugi was about to turn around, Mokuba appeared out of the shop " I got it!" he held some sort of gun. Then Yugi recognised it from the TV ad, it was only one of those Nerf guns that shoot foam bullets. Kaiba got up and looked at Mokuba "great, lets go" but the young brother refused "can I try it out here?" he looked up at Kaiba "you might hit someone" Yugi said cautiously, Kaiba nodded "you can try it out when we get home" Mokuba rushed to his brother's side "pretty please! I really want to try it out I'll only aim high so it wont hit anyone" Kaiba sighed, knowing when he was defeated by the adorable brother. Yugi walked away in order to find where Joey and Bakura got off to. Kaiba turned to his little brother "alright, only once" Mokuba gave a grin before aiming the thing high in the air, then he shot it. The bullet flew high into the air, but suddenly hit something. Their was a low screech from high above. Kaiba looked at his litte brother "i told you to be careful!" Mokuba saw a brown dash across the ceiling, right before there was a huge crash as what happened to be the Creature crashing right into one of the stores. Kaiba rushed over to see what it was. Mokuba head off to find his bullet. Many people rushed to where the Creature has landed, it picked itself up and brushed itself off. Seeing no escape as a barricade of humans surrounded it. It bounded over some of the heads of a few people and made a break for the door. But thankfully, Joey was nearby and quickly got into the Creature's way. Tripping it over as it belly-flopped onto the floor. The Thing gave a screech of pain and surprise as it got up. It gave a low snarl at Joey before heading another direction. But Bakura and Yugi had heard the commotion. Both leapt onto the creature and grabbed for it's legs. Yugi got hold of the back legs and Bakura got a hold of the fore-arms, trying not to get scraped by the claws clicked and clacked together. The Creature gave a hiss and with a whip of its tail it tripped Yugi over. Having it's back legs free and flipped backwards and kicked Bakura away, freeing it's forearms. Tristan had come in the through the Market doors and saw the Creature, rushing over with Joey by his side they both tackled the creature to the ground. The Creature yowled and twisted it's head around trying to snip at the two. It shifted it's back legs and tried to get up. But it simply only managed to lift it's rump. The Creature tried it's forearms but the load was too heavy. It growled in confusion and anger. And it was actually hard to keep the Creature from being free, the Creature pushed off it's back legs and did a front-wards roll. Crushing the two young men under it's weight, Then hopping up. It skidded past the crowd and made a run for it.. somewhere. It seemed to be rather puzzled to where it was going so it simply just skidded around. Looking for an exit. Kaiba then leapt onto it. Then turned around, seeing he was sitting on it like some sort of horse. The thing gave a yelp of annoyance and began bouncing and kicking around. Trying with much effort to get the human off it's back. It even jumped pretty high and front flipped before landing on it's feet again. But Kaiba clung onto it, trying to figure how to exactly get it to stay still. He was gripping onto the fur of the creatures neck. Suddenly the creature snarled, aving enough of this riding nonsense it began to run straight for a concrete pole. Then bouncing off it's back legs it half-way front-flipped and smacked it's back right into the concrete pole. Hurting Kaiba with a great deal of pain. Then the thing grabbed Kaiba's sleeve and flung him off. He landed on the solid marble floor, the creature gave a snort of pride and walked away. Bakura smacked it's head hard with a wooden cane, perhaps trying to knock it out. But the thing just screeched and only rammed into his torso and knocked him down. Then it began to go on a running spree. At least half the crowd went after it. Mokuba went to see if Kaiba to see if he was okay. Kaiba slowly got up and held his arm "ill kill that damn bastard once he's caught" he snarled under his breath. Mokuba looked at Yugi "he's fine" he sighed, helping his brother to get up. Meanwhile the Creature had gotten to the second floor where Mai was. It ran into one of the resturants and had atleast inished half a meal before being chased out by two cooks. It sprang out and had ran right into Joey and Tristan. All fell and the Creature was first to get back up again. "get back here!" Tristan called after it. Joey ran after the Creature, not letting it out of his sight. But with a tricky move it bit a handle bar from the side of the floor and skidded around a corner. Leaving Joey to slide on the floor and smack into the wall, it gave a silly chuckle of delight, then ran off. Not realising a foot was in the way it tripped over and face planted before landing on it's back. Seeing an odd figure above it. Apparently it was Mai, she had tripped it over. She held it's head and arms down but the tail and back legs flung around widely. Trying to kick away it's predator, Joey, Tristan and eventually Bakura caught up and held the rest own. Mai then said "your welcome" and left, Kaiba, Yugi and Mokuba got up and went over "so what do we do with it?" Mokuba asked. Getting a bit close to the Creatures head, it snapped it's jaws and the little one jumped back. "Well..." as Yugi and Kaiba slowly began to thinkthe Creatures tail zipped out of Bakura's hands, causing them to bleed like paper cuts. He jumped back in utter surprise. Yugi went over to help stop the bleeding but was tripped by the active tail and fell over Joey. He lost his balance and fell on his rump, letting the back legs go. The Creature gave a roar of excitement and before anyone could do anything about it. It kicked Tristan off by the shoulders. It got up and jumped off the second floor to the first. Spreading out two wings which somehow 'magically' formed from it's arms, it flew to the entrance. "Dammit!" Kaiba ran as fast as he could to catch up with the little devil. Yugi had ripped some of his own shirt and wrapped around both of the hands that were cut and bleeding. Joey and Tristan were slightly dizzy and Mokuba only watched his brother chase after the beast helplessly. Kaiba had pounced at the creature and somewhat miraculously, grabbed it's tail. Holding tightly he pulled the Creature back and it flopped to the floor. It's wings still in motion, since it was on it's belly it couldn't do much really. Kaiba grinned down on the beast and sat on it. He stepped his foot on it's tail so it couldn't whip him. Then he placed his hand on it's head. Not letting it try to bite his arm or leg, then he waited for the others. As soon as the gang got there the Creature began to make moaning sounds. Yugi looked at it's wings, Bakura looked also. He went over and touched one it. Suddenly the leather began to shrink and the bones that held the wings shrunk and sharpened until they returned to normal claws. And soon the wings were simply only fore-arms "fascinating" he murmured, but It kept on moaning. Yugi looked at the wing it's arms were bent out by it's sides "Kaiba I think it's getting uncomfortable with its arms and legs like that" Kaiba looked up "so? It pretty much deserves it after what it has been doing" he sneered. Looking down at the Creature's head, it looked up at him, it's dark green slits reminded him of the forest out past domino city. It began to shuffle. Trying to tuck it's limbs under it's chest and belly. But it wasn't able to do it under all Kaiba's weight. He began to make a low growl, hating the aching pain in it's forearms and legs. "perhaps just lighten it up a little bit. Im sure you can't really stand that moaning anyhow" Bakura suggested. Joey and Tristan had went and checked out it's tail. Seeing small blades on the end of it "perhaps that's what cut Bakura's hands" they muttered to themselves. Kaiba sighed, he knew he couldn't stand that yowling. With slight effort, he got up just a bit. And suddenly. Its arms and legs disappeared under its body. Folded well and comfortably and it made a huge sigh of relief "we still gotta do something with it though" he said. Sitting on the Creature again just in case it might try another escape. "Maybe we could tame it" Joey suggested "like a pet?" Tristan looked over to his friend "sure, but it'd take ages to tame something we don't know about" Yugi reminded them. It gave a snort, Flicking it's ears trying to get Kaiba to let go of it's head. But he stayed firm, although having an itchy hand. "can't we just put it on a leash?" Bakura asked. "oh" Joey got some money out of his pocket and went off to the pet shop. Soon he came back with a red coloured leash and collar in his hand. He and Tristan then got to work with putting the collar on. It took a bit of time. But now Kaiba could get off "it's spine was rather painful" he said as he stretched himself from the long sit. The Creature began to run in all directions but Bakura had a hold on the leash and so it was simply just running on the spot. It suddenly spotted a rather lovely looking butcher shop outside the SuperMarket, with all it's might it dragged Bakura out and towards the Butcher. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and eventually Kaiba and Mokuba followed after it. As soon as it was close to snatching one of the pork slices. Yugi rushed up and helped pull it back. It made a yelp of despair and tried to drag the two so it could reach. But apparently the only direction it went was backwards. As soon as they 'finally' got a few feet away from the Creature's prey. It gave up and sat down, it's stomach gave a growl of hunger and the Creature in reply, only huffed. Then it crossed it's arms and stared hard at Bakura and Yugi, it was pretty creepy as it slowly squinted at them. "I guess it's got a grudge" Joey grinned. Tristan put his hand to his chin, thinking deeply "it can't really be hungry after all it ate.. can it?" he looked at it. It had looked up at him but unfortunately returned it's creepy stare at Yugi and Bakura. "im pretty sure it'd be safe at my place, im sure grandpa won't mind anyhow", "you sure? It can get pretty messy if it starts jumping around in the game shop" Joey said. Yugi simply shrugged and began to drag the Creature back home "ill see you tomorrow" then the group split into their own ways. When Yugi got home he explained everything to his grandfather.


End file.
